Markyss Rawls
Markyss Rawls Markyss Rawls was taken from his home as a 2 year old boy by his father Vyncent Rawls, Giving his little boy over to the Empire to be bred as a Stormtrooper as payment for himself to leave the empire. A high price indeed but Vyncent was not a sympathetic man..not with all the people he had killed, but thats another story. Markyss was put in care of a Hand-Maiden, One picked for the job personally by Lord Vader himself. The Hand Maiden raised Markyss under secrecy from the Emperor. Throughout the years Markyss was taught as a JEDI would have been taught at the academy. At the age of 10 he was highly proficient at everything he had been taught by his Hand-Maiden, she was so proud of him..she thought of him as her own. At age 15 he was visited by Lord Vader, Markyss was told to spar against the man in black.. Lord Vader thought the child to be a easy target, he was mistaken. Markyss’ best skill was when he used his lightsaber. He was the best the Hand-Maiden had ever seen. During his spar with Vader he held his on even against the dark lord. Impressive Lord Vader thought, At 15 he could have been mistaken as a man in his 20's, Vader would use this to his advantage and enlist the boy into the Empire’s Stormtrooper Army. Markyss was told by Vader that he would be his eyes and ears within the ranks of the stormtrooper army, his own spy. Markyss loved the idea of this and once in the ranks..he flourished gaining prestige by his peers. Every so often on mission he would meet at a designated spot and report to Vader. With only two years in the ranks he was given his own garrison of troopers. His assignment was the HOTH rebel base. Storming through the icy corridors of Echo Base like a heavily-armed blizzard, Rawls and his snowtroopers stopped at nothing in their effort to conquer the Rebels at Hoth. Rawls was leading a group of his men down one of the icy corridors when a rebel cannon fired upon them caving in the corridor on top of them. Vader was to meet with Rawls face to face. When Rawls missed his appointment Vader saddly assumed him dead not knowing he was standing only 50 feet away from him. Rawls..still conscious could hear Lord Vaders voice only muffled through the icy rocks..thinking he was being rescued only to be left thinking that..Until he could hear Vaders voice no more..he felt betrayed thinking they left him for dead. Vader had gotten his rebel base and had no use for his spy any longer. Being able to reach under his armor..he could barely reach it...he took a high chance carrying it with him..Grasping it..He ignited it..His Lightsaber given to him by his Hand-maiden. Just it being ignited he could feel it melting the ice rocks around him giving him some movement being able to dig himself out. After digging himself out and getting to his feet he hadn’t even noticed his face. When he Ignited the lightsaber the blade was to close to his face leaving a straight line across the right side down his face. With the cold and his hatred for Vader he hadn’t even felt it cut him and his helmet. Current Markyss recently came back from a future timeline after Revan Ordo sent him there for an extreme amount of Force Training, Coming back more powerful, he is currently trying to bring his brother back to life and searching for the Rings of Lord Bane Rawls, Markyss